<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Love and War by SpookyOeve</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25049365">Love and War</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpookyOeve/pseuds/SpookyOeve'>SpookyOeve</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Persona 5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Eating out, F/M, Overstimulation, Smut, akira likes to tease, knee grinding, like a lot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:40:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,204</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25049365</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpookyOeve/pseuds/SpookyOeve</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“All's fair in love and war A-ki-ra '' You say slowly pronouncing each character of his name. Leaning back in for another kiss.</p><p>Akira chuckles and what seems like a millisecond pushes you onto the bed and undos his tie and ties your hands above your head. “ I see this is how we are going to play this game huh”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amamiya Ren (Persona Series)/Reader, Kurusu Akira/Reader, Persona 5 Protagonist/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>58</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Love and War</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You don’t remember how you got into this petition. You were alone with your boyfriend even Morgana had left to see Futaba. I mean you thought you would have a normal day of maybe cuddles, but knowing your boyfriend that was never going to happen.</p><p>“Akira please” you moan as you jerk your hips on his knee. You were clutching his shoulders with all you could. Gyrating your hips. You both were still clothed and you could feel the smirk on his lips as he kissed and sucked your neck.</p><p>“A-akira please i..” you let out a strangled moan. It wasn't enough for you. You needed more and he knew it. You could hear him chuckle into your ear and it sent a shiver down your spine. He grinded his knee into your crouch and sent a moan out of you. </p><p>You knew you had to do something to turn the tides into your favor and with your last moan you had shoved your face into his neck, so you bit down. Akira wasn't expecting it and let out a loud moan pushing his knee into your pelvis. </p><p>“Now (Y/N) thats cheating” he says pushing you from his neck so he could face you. Leaning forward you kissed him, letting him shove his tongue into your mouth to explore. What felt like hours but was probably a minute you both came apart only you had  labored breaths Akira fine. </p><p>“All's fair in love and war A-ki-ra '' You say slowly pronouncing each character of his name. Leaning back in for another kiss.</p><p>Akira chuckles and what seems like a millisecond pushes you onto the bed and undos his tie and ties your hands above your head. “ I see this is how we are going to play this game huh”</p><p>You looked up to him and blushed. Akira had the first few buttons of his shirt undone and you could see the beginning part of his chest. “Now since you want to play dirty (Y/n) this is what i'm going to do.” he says putting his hand on your chest and pushing down so you can’t lean up. He then leans down so you could feel his breath on your own lips but can't touch them “I'm going to play and play with you, but you can't cum. If you do, I will leave you here. You can't cum until i tell you to… if i'm nice enough” he smirks and leans back up taking his glasses off and putting them to the side. </p><p>With that he slowly trails his hands down your chest, ghost like fingers trailing over your boobs. You arched your body up to try to get anything and he tisks. Taking his hand completely off of you making you cry out. “Now (Y/N) please be a good girl for me” he says as he strokes your hair</p><p>You nodded your head, too scared to say anything in case it would bite you in the butt later. “Good girl” he says as he lifts your shirt completely off of you revealing your favorite bra. Slowly he again trailed his fingers down your body stopping at the middle of your breasts and pulling your bra down with it. Your boobs poped out of their confines. He then trailed his fingers all around them deliberately avoiding fully grasping them or touching your nipples. Your breath was heavy at this point he hadn't even done much and he already had you in this shape.</p><p>After what felt like hours he finally circled your left nipple with his thumb, pushing down on them and making you moan. You could hear him chuckle again as he grabbed one and pulled making you gasp out his name. Leaning down he encased the other one with his mouth and sucked making you arch your back and lewdly moan.</p><p>“Akira! Akira please!” you moan as he bites your nipple and pulls soothing it right away with his tongue. Not wanting to leave the other one alone he grabbed your boob and started massaging giving you simulation on both.</p><p>You weren't paying attention to the other hand to focused on the pleasure he gave your chest that you didn't notice him undo your pants and slide them off so when he plunged his finger into your core you screamed. Akira slowly kissed his way down your body stopping right before your clothed core and blowing on it. Looking up he saw how reched you were and smiled before pulling his finger out of you and sticking it into his mouth or a taste.</p><p>“Mmm just as tasty as i remember though I think I should get a real taste” He says before tearing your panties off. </p><p>“Wait!.. Wait Akira that's dirty” you blushed trying to close your legs but his body was blocking you.</p><p>“Now remember (Y/N) don’t cum” he smirked before diving in to lick your clit. </p><p>You threw your head back with a load moan when you felt his lick the length of your dripping cunt. Pushing his finger back inside and pumping it. You could feel yourself getting close as he licked and sucked you.</p><p>“Akira, wait im going to come please!” you cried out twitching back and forth “ Please i want to be a good girl!” tears flowing down your cheeks</p><p>Akira pulled off your clit with a pop pulling his fingers from your core and licking them “What a good girl you are” he says wiping the tears from your face and leaning in to kiss you. “As a reward tell me what you want.”</p><p>“Please. I need you. I need your cock inside me” You say pushing your hips up to grind on the obvious bulge in his pants.</p><p>Leaning down to give you one more kiss Akira gets off you to pull his pants off revealing his length at any other moment you would try to suck it, but you were too far gone to care about anything else.<br/>Lining up his length to your core Akira decides to tease you once more by rubbing against you but not entering. </p><p>“Akira ple..AH” You cry out as Akira plunges into you finally fully sheathing himself inside you. Letting you get used to his length for a few moments before pulling fully out and plunging inside fully again. Grabbing your hips Akira starts thrusting moans spilling from your lips. He was hitting all the good spots inside you and you were close. </p><p>“Akira! I'm going to cum! Please” You cried out, thrusting your hips with him. Akira leaned down to capture your lips with his. </p><p>“Then cum” he says after he pulls away from you. The dam that was barely holding together came undone as you came hard, legs shaking as you clutched him for dear life. Not pausing Akira continued to thrust into you not caring about your cries of overstimulation. </p><p>He pounded into you until you had come twice more before spending himself. Crashing down he laid beside you pulling you into his arms and pulling the covers over the both of you</p><p>“Sleep now, I'll wake you in a few.” he said kissing your forehead as you fell asleep.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Can you tell I can't write smut... fuck I can't write as it is</p><p>I do hope you enjoyed this its 4am and I still need to sleep</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>